An ordinary (completely ordinary) love story
by Hauyne
Summary: "-Tu vas enfin m'expliquer pourquoi ma/…/Tu savais parfaitement que c'était MA/… /." Danny s'étouffa. Évidemment qu'il le savait, il venait assez chez les Whittemore pour le savoir. C'était en totale connaissance de cause qu'il avait décidé de sauter le pas.


Avouez, l'image de présentation est alléchante hein ? :B

Hein ? Quoi ? Moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je ne poste pas la suite de mes écrits et que je largue un mini-machin pareil à sec, sans préparation ? Ben-euuuuuh…

Et sinon je maintiens que je ne reviendrais pas avant un moment ! Duuuu coup je vous laisse ça, là, ce truc. Et je m'en repars réviser. Me suis tapé un bon délire mine de rien à faire le photomontage xD

 **Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf pas à moi, de toutes façons, j'en veux pas.

 **Warning :** Je mentirai si je disais que ceci est de la grande littérature. Disons que c'est un craquage nocturne. Donc il y a masse de jeux de mots très pourris.

* * *

 **An ordinary (completely ordinary) love story**

.

Danny était une personne que tout le monde semblait connaitre. Mais voilà, personne ne connaissait vraiment Danny. Il était le goal de l'équipe de Lacrosse. Il était le meilleur ami de Jackson Whittemore. Trompettiste à ses heures perdues au sein du groupe on ne peut plus connu dans l'enceinte du lycée puisque ce étant celui du club de musique. Il était un très bon élève. S'intéressait aux lignes telluriques et un tantinet pas beaucoup mais un peu quand même au surnaturel qu'il n'était pas sensé connaître bla bla bla bla bla.

Mais qui savait quel était son plat favori ? Sa couleur préférée ? Son type d'homme ? La position sexuelle qu'il adorait ? Ses penchants inavouables ?

Eh bien… Pas grand monde… Pour ne pas dire, personne. Le fait était que peut-être personne ne voulait le savoir. Malgré tout, Danny était une personne très secrète ce qui pouvait faire naître le doute entre inintérêt général ou pudeur excessive.

Peut-être même un peu des deux mais ce jardin secret dont aucun de connaissait les limites ne semblait en rien gêner son meilleur ami. Jackson qui lui aussi semait sur son passage des champs de questionnements, étant peu expansif voir mensonger sur ses états d'âmes. Préférant largement la moquerie et la dissimulation à la déclaration.

Du coup, expliquer à Jackson les raisons pour lesquelles il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami en train de joyeusement souiller sa boite aux lettres à grands renfort de balancement de bassin était assez compliqué. Mais peut-être moins compliqué à expliquer qu'en comprenant qu'il était découvert, cela l'avait mené à une abondante délivrance.

La seule chose qu'il avait trouvé intelligent de préciser à Jackson c'était « Je nettoierai » avant de s'enfuir. Et donc, partir -pour ceux qui auraient des doutes-, sans nettoyer les traces de son délit.

Les plus au fait des lois américaines préciseront, non sans un humour douteux, que l'on peut considérer ceci comme une « Violation de propriété privée ».

Malgré des tentatives plus que répétées pour éviter par la suite de croiser Jackson, ce dernier réussi à le coincer dans un coin d'un recoin du lycée… Il ne pouvait pas être plus coincé.

\- Toi et moi on va causer. Mais pas ici, trop de monde.

Et sans cérémonie, l'adolescent le traina dans un autre coin d'un autre recoin du lycée, ou plutôt un coin d'un recoin désert du lycée.

\- Tu vas enfin m'expliquer pourquoi ma boite aux lettres et pas celle du voisin ? Tu savais parfaitement que c'était MA boite aux lettres !

Danny s'étouffa. Évidemment qu'il le savait, il venait assez chez les Whittemore pour le savoir. C'était en totale connaissance de cause qu'il avait décidé de sauter le pas ou dans ce cas précis, la boite.

\- C'est qu-

\- Je te plais c'est ça ?

\- C'est qu- Hein ?

\- Et tu n'as pas assumé cette montée de désir progressive pour moi et tu as décidé de relâcher la pression sur ma boite aux lettres.

\- Mais j-

\- Moi aussi.

 _HEIN ?_

\- Hein ?

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Danny écarquilla les yeux alors que Jackson l'emportait dans un baiser langoureux. Raide comme un piquet son cerveau analysait toute la situation.

Valait-il mieux laisser Jackson croire à ses suppositions totalement infondées ou lui avouer qu'il aimait vraiment se frotter et s'emboîter aux boites aux lettres ?

La balance penchait largement du côté du silence. D'autant plus que les capacités linguales de Jackson étaient plus que prometteuses pour ce qui allait suivre.

Et puis ça le ferait aller davantage chez les Whittemore…

Pour retrouver son aimée, Huguette.

La boîte aux lettres.

 **FIN.**  
(ou début d'une idylle secrète senteur métal-poisson qui sait?)

* * *

 _Voilà! J'attends vos réactions! Enfin je le poste parce que voilà, fallait que je le fasse... Mais je m'attends pas à un grand mouvement de foule quoi xD_  
 _Peut-être que quelqu'un osera me dire que je suis folle ou fou..._  
 _L'aura pas forcément tort._  
 _Faut être tordu pour imaginer un truc pareil._  
 _Quittons le chemin de la droiture! Entrons dans les marécages de la tordur-tortur-tor- eh merde vous avez compris. Le chemin qui balance quoi!_


End file.
